


À meia-noite tu vens

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Italian Mafia, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 7]Num frio que é um açoite, dessa vez não serei seu freguês…





	À meia-noite tu vens

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu **Bárbara Vitória**.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 7 – Anivercitron do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), SAUDOSITA (rememorando os temas anteriores), ao qual escolhi "lemon" do 1º Desafio. 
> 
> Songfic: Criolo – Freguês da meia-noite → [videoclipe](https://goo.gl/wzPGfa).
> 
> ◈ Imagens: screenshoots do videoclipe oficial | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [À meia-noite tu vens – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/d9v583s).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> À meia-noite tu vens – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Conforme já informado pelo próprio artista a canção remete as drogas que ele usa e roubam-lhe a vida e que ao longo do videoclipe é retratada como uma mulher à quem ele se torna amante. Mediante isso e após assistir alguns episódios de estrangeiras séries policiais que retrataram casais mafiosos lgbtq+, criei essa mini-fic. Espero que gostem u.u

****

**Freguês da meia-noite**

* * *

 

À meia-noite tu segues as ruas e vielas, passando pelas esquinas da cidade. Estou num restaurante a tua espera para mais um de nossos encontros.

No frio que me açoita sem piedade. Enquanto estou a tua espera, damas vem oferecer suas cores de prazer. O doce até me convida, mas já tenho tua pessoa a esperar. A ilusão não me deixa enxergar a realidade com seu cão cego a me barrar.

Espero-te como sempre sentado nas mesas ao lado da janela, vendo pelo vidro as flores vendidas frente ao local. Mas você não vem. Eu percebo isso tarde demais e quando me dou por mim já não serei mais um freguês do seu amor, pois me tiraram essa chance. Você já tinha outro a quem receber e ele decidiu me tirar de circulação.

Ter concorrência nunca é bom, principalmente para a máfia não é mesmo amor? E enquanto estou aqui entregue ao frio chão de pedras você deve estar com ele sofrendo e chorando por não me encontrar.

E a ligação vem depois a lhe informar que já não serei mais seu freguês…

_▬ Meses antes, do outro lado da cidade ▬_

E num quartinho de motel nos encontramos aos beijos e tropeços, seguindo para a cama e nos amando loucamente. A noite lá fora segue alta e o dia não tarda a raiar.

Mas nada me importa enquanto estiver em seus braços, confortável em seu peito. Seus cabelos negros e olhos oblíquos me fitam de relance enquanto suas mãos cálidas vaguejam por meu corpo.

Eu me sinto bem, aconchegado. Mas você precisa partir sempre voltando para ele ao sol nascente, a noite é nossa por longos meses. Eu lhe amo Carlo e você me responde calmo, eu também Fabrizio, tu também.

_▬ Dias depois da ligação... ▬_

> Você morreu Fabrizio e estou aqui hoje em seu túmulo. Não pude ao menos vir em seu enterro, ele não deixou que eu viesse, dizendo que se eu saísse pela porta morreria tal qual meu amante. Sei que você não gostaria que eu também me fosse, mas desejei.
> 
> Não sabe o quanto chorei naquela noite ao receber o telefonema de tua partida. Meu coração sangrou. Não há mais doces, não há mais prazer, não há mais flores para mim. Somente a memória de nosso amor.
> 
> Adeus Fabrizio, de seu e único Carlo.

 

_Meia Noite,_  
_Num frio que é um açoite,_  
_A confeiteira e seus doces,_  
_sempre vem oferecer._  
  
_Furta-cor de prazer,_  
_E não há como negar,_  
_que o prato a se ofertar,_  
_não a faça salivar._  
  
_Num quartinho de ilusão,_  
_meu cão que não late em vão,_  
_No frio atrito meditei,_  
_Dessa vez não serei seu freguês._


End file.
